Los besos son de a dos
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto para Proyecto 1-8] ―Yamato, ¡lo rompiste! ―¿Yo? ¡Tú tiraste todo esto! ―¡Tú me empujaste contra el fichero! ―¿Qué? ¡Te refugiaste ahí en vez de abrazarme y darme un beso! ... DESASTRE. [SORATO]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

Reto del proyecto 1-8, para todas las chicas del Sorato y para mi hermosa retadora, Sirelo. Como celebración por los mil posteos.

* * *

 **Los besos son de a dos**

* * *

―¡Estamos en la escuela!

―Eso no te molestó ayer.

―¡Yamato!

―Sora…

Ese último murmullo terminó de convencerla. Se entregó a él. Cruzó sus brazos por sobre el cuello de su novio y se dejó apretar contra la pared lateral de la escuela. Él abrió más la boca, empujando su lengua contra la de Sora. Cerró los ojos…

―¡Takenouchi, Ishida! ¡Otra vez lo mismo!

El grito del profesor Terada los sorprendió. Ambos se separaron, saltando para alejarse de la pared, y se pararon hombro con hombro. Sora cruzó las manos delante de ella y miró hacia el piso, avergonzada. Yamato quiso mantener la mirada de su profesor, pero sabiéndose en falta, sucumbió.

―Esta vez debo castigarlos. ¡Necesito que aprendan la lección de alguna forma! ―protestó. Tomo a ambos de sus cuellos y los empujó suavemente.

Sora sintió que le estaban tirando la oreja, como Yamato contaba que Hiroaki le hacía cuando era pequeño. Apretó aún más sus manos entre sí, sintiéndose una tonta por haberse dejado engatusar _otra vez_ por los besos de su novio juguetón.

―Podemos quedarnos después de clase limpiando el aula… ―ofreció Yamato.

El profesor Terada centró su atención en él, relajando el agarre sobre Sora. De reojo, pudo verlo levantar una ceja antes de encarar a su novio.

―¿Juntos? De ninguna manera. Ya encontraré alguna actividad para ustedes. _Separados_ ―remarcó.

Sintió varias miradas maliciosas clavarse sobre ellos apenas ingresaron a la escuela. Las clases aún no habían empezado, por lo que los pasillos no se hallaban llenos. Pero las miradas que Sora sentía sobre sí… parecían decir, «ahí va, lo hizo otra vez», «esa Takenouchi, no puede sacarle las manos de encima al bomboncito que tiene por novio»… se cubrió la cara, en un gesto involuntario que Yamato conocía y siempre lo hacía sonreír. Esta vez no fue la excepción.

―Ishida, ¡borre esa sonrisa! ―ordenó. Yamato obedeció.

―Profesor Terada… ¿va a llamar a nuestros padres? ―preguntó Yamato, en forma muy educada.

―No… no. Tu padre no me atenderá el teléfono, y la madre de Sora no la dejará salir por un mes… o verte―. Sora tragó saliva―. No me interesa lo que hacen fuera de la escuela, pero necesito que aprendan a comportarse aquí dentro ―explicó. A Sora le pareció muy sensato, pero supo que de no haber estado en presencia del profesor, Yamato se habría burlado―. Espérenme aquí ―ordenó, haciéndolos pasar a su despacho―. ¡Cada uno en un rincón!

Se marchó con un golpe de puerta bastante intimidante (sin dudas intencional). Sora cruzó sus manos tras suyo y se acercó hasta un fichero, tratando de mantener distancia de Yamato, quien permanecía junto a la puerta.

―¿Por qué tan lejos, Cielo? ―preguntó, seductor, acercándose otra vez.

―Yamato, ¡no! ―protestó. Retrocedió y sus manos tocaron el fichero―. Nos meterás en problemas otra vez.

―¿ _Nos_ meterás?―preguntó, divertido―. La última vez que noté, tu lengua estaba tan dentro de mi boca como la mía…

―¡Agh, Yamato! ¡¿Por qué necesitas ser tan gráfico?!

Él no contestó. Dio un paso más hacia adelante, hacia _ella_ , e instaló una media sonrisa en su rostro.

―¿Por qué tan sola…? Si aquí dentro nadie puede vernos ―susurró en su oído.

―¡Yamato! ―protestó, pero ya no tenía a donde huir.

Mientras sus manos se apretaban contra el fío metal del fichero, Yamato sostenía uno de sus brazos con delicadeza, pero haciéndola sentir el frío mueble tras de sí. Él apoyó su otra mano contra el fichero, impidiéndole escapar. Sora cerró los ojos muy fuerte.

―¿Intentando teletransportarte fuera…? ―volvió a susurrar.

Y, no contento con haberle logrado un castigo por besarla, el muy descarado ahora le besó _la oreja_. Su punto débil.

Era ahora o nunca.

―Yamato, ¡no! ―exclamó.

En su intento por separar sus manos, prisioneras de su propia espalda, movió todo el mueble, de apoyo endeble a pesar de su peso. Este se tambaleó y Yamato se movió apresurado, asustado por el ruido. Su brusco movimiento, al sacar la mano que lo sostenía, balanceó aún más el fichero: no llegó a caer pero, con un sonido ahogado por la alfombra, cayeron los objetos personales que el profesor Terada apoyaba sobre él.

―¡Yamato! ―volvió a exclamar, pero esta vez guardándose de no alzar la voz. Sora se agachó y comenzó a juntar apresurada los papeles que se habían desparramado―. ¡Ayúdame! ―protestó.

Aún sonriendo debido a su _aventura,_ Yamato se agachó junto a su novia, dispuesto a ayudarla a limpiar el desorden antes de que su muy despierto profesor los descubriera y, otra vez, entendiera qué había sucedido allí.

―Yamato, ¡lo rompiste! ―Sora sostenía en sus manos un portarretratos, la foto de una mujer de largos cabellos castaños junto a una beba muy pequeña. Mientras la foto se mantenía intacta, y hasta parecía nueva, el vidrio se había quebrado y varios pedacitos se habían desparramado por el piso alfombrado del despacho.

―¿Yo? ¡Tú tiraste todo esto! ―protestó Yamato, indignado.

―¡Tú me empujaste contra el fichero!

―¿Qué? ¡Te refugiaste ahí en vez de abrazarme y darme un beso!

Sora se dividió entre abrazarlo y besarlo por tierno, o seguir discutiendo por exasperada. Ganó lo segundo.

―Eres increíble. ¡Nunca asumes las consecuencias de tus actos!

―¿Qué consecuencias? ¿De qué actos? Sora, ¿de qué estás hablando? ―preguntó, una pregunta tras otra. Ella no contestó enseguida: se limitó a juntar a desgano y con cuidado los trozos de vidrio desparramados en el piso―. ¡Sora! ―insistió.

―¡Es la tercera vez que el profesor Terada nos encuentra besándonos! ¿Por qué no puedes esperar a que lleguemos a nuestras casas?

―¿Perdón? Hasta donde yo sabía, _los besos son de a dos._

―Aghhh, pero, pero… ¡tú me convences, con tu sonrisa y tus susurros y tu perfume y… y esa ceja izquierda que levantas cuando te hablo y…! ―Sora sintió como, a medida que su nerviosismo aumentaba, sus palabras cada vez salían de su boca a un ritmo más lento y en forma más desordenada, hasta desaparecer en un susurro que ni ella sabía bien a qué venía.

Yamato tomó su oportunidad: agachados en el piso, la sostuvo de los hombros y la besó. Ella mantuvo sus dos manos apoyadas en la alfombra, una a medio camino de separar los trozos de vidrio, y se dejó besar.

Hasta que su nuca volvió a tocar el mueble de la desgracia y todo su sentido común regresó a ella, como en una avalancha.

―¡Yamato, basta! ―gritó, exasperada. Se paró―. No me importa quien rompió esto, ¡no me importa! Pero debemos arreglarlo antes de que el profesor regrese.

―Ya, Sora, ya ―dijo, parándose ofendido. Se sacudió el polvo de las piernas con las manos, despreocupado―. Le diré que tropecé y todo se cayó al piso, mañana le traigo un vidrio nuevo.

―¡Yamato, reacciona! ―exclamó, caminando nerviosa por el pequeño despacho―. Tu historia no tiene ningún asidero; si no se da cuenta enseguida, al menos lo sospechará. Y eso será peor para nosotros. ¿Qué sucederá si decide llamar a mi madre para decirle que ya nos encontró _tres_ veces (y según sus sospechas, cuatro) besándonos? Me mandará en taxi al colegio, ¡no me dejará hacer proyectos educativos contigo!

Mientras Sora seguía monologando sobre el oscurísimo futuro que tendrían por delante si Toshiko se enterase de lo que había estado sucediendo (y ni hablar si ella decidía contárselo a Haruhiko, quien tal vez lo compartiría con Natsuko, quien seguro llamaría a Hiroaki para protestar porque no le enseñó modales a su hijo, y ya sabemos cómo continuaría esa discusión), Yamato comenzó a, de a poco, dejarse convencer por el catastrofismo Takenouchi. Sin pensar en lo que hacía, fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en una silla giratoria, la cual parecía moverse en ritmo con los temores de su novia.

―… ¡y ni siquiera me dejará ir al digimundo porque creerá que lo hago para verte! ―pareció concluir, porque recién en ese momento notó que él se hallaba sentado―. Yamato, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó, apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

―… pensando ―contestó, dudoso. Esta vez fue Sora quien levantó una ceja.

―Pensando. Pensando. Pen-san-do ―repitió―. ¿Y ya has pensado en cómo sacarnos de este lío? ―preguntó, molesta.

―… podemos pegarlo con cinta adhesiva… ―murmuró, aún dudoso.

―Pegarlo con cinta adhesiva, ¡pegarlo con cinta adhesiva, Yamato! ¿Cómo vamos a pegar un vidrio con cinta adhesiva? ―protestó, agarrando su cabeza con sus manos y dando vueltas en el lugar.

―No el vidrio, Sora. La foto ―explicó. Tal vez Sora no se daría cuenta de que se lo acababa de inventar… como ella no protestó más, y hasta lo miró con interés, prosiguió―. Si pasamos cinta adhesiva arriba de la foto y la volvemos a poner en el marco sin vidrio, el reflejo de la luz lo hará brillar. Y él lo confundirá con el vidrio.

Sora rumió un rato su idea, cruzada de brazos y sin despegar la vista de la puerta, temiendo que en cualquier momento volviera a abrirse.

―Es un plan un poco endeble ―fue su veredicto.

―… ¿Tienes alguno mejor? ―preguntó Yamato. Sora lo pensó un poco.

―Cinta adhesiva, ¡encuentra esa cinta adhesiva! ―exclamó, comenzando a abrir cajones como posesa.

Pocos minutos después, el portarretrato yacía encintado sobre el fichero. Sora guardó los pedazos de vidrio en un bolsillo sin uso de su mochila y Yamato ordenó todos los papeles que habían tirado. Justo a tiempo para que el profesor Terada regresase y los encontrara a cada uno en su rincón. Sora sentada en la silla giratoria junto a la puerta, Yamato apoyado sobre la pared detrás del escritorio.

―Muy bien, ¡así quería encontrarlos! ―felicitó, aplaudiendo―. Comportándose como alumnos de secundaria normales en vez de como adolescentes hormonales y descarriados. Con un poco de suerte, sus castigos después de clase serán más cortos de lo que preví ―dijo, ahora sí indicándoles la puerta para que salieran.

Sora se apresuró a salir, deseando abandonar la escena del crimen. Yamato fue tras ella, aunque simulando tranquilidad y a paso lento, a paso de inocente.

―… ¿Pero qué demonios…? ―escucharon, a sus espaldas.

Se miraron entre sí, asustadísimos, antes de girar la vista a su profesor. Lo vieron agachado en el piso, _debajo del fichero._

―¿Corremos? ―preguntó Yamato, en voz muy baja. Sora no atinó a contestar, tan solo a mirarlo con sus ojos muy abiertos.

―¡Un pedazo de cinta adhesiva! ―exclamó, contento, girando hacia ellos―. No se habrán esmerado en la limpieza esta mañana, deberé pedir una extra. ¡Andando, andando! ―continuó. Volvió a agarrar a ambos jóvenes de sus cuellos y los instó a caminar―. Ahora a clases, los dos. Ya les comunicaré al final del día donde cumplirán sus castigos.

Sora y Yamato se miraron, por detrás de la espalda de su profesor. Y suspiraron, casi deseando cumplir su castigo separados.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Este es un fic por los 1000 posteos del topic Sorato del foro Proyecto 1-8, al que invito a todos a formar parte. Mi retadora fue Sirelo pero está dedicado a todas las miembro del topic. ¡Y a quienes quieran pasar a formar parte de él también!

Espero que haya sido divertido y haber cumplido bien con mi consigna. No olviden dejarme un review. ¡Adiós!


End file.
